Am I really Gay?
by FlamingDragonWings
Summary: AsumeXShikamaru: Shikamaru storms back to his house after a fight with Ino, and Asume comes to ask him why they fought, Shikamaru tells him that he might have been jealous so Asume helps him with figure out what is wrong. Soft yaoi


**_HEY PPL! yes I made this...I was kinda debating on it but it was itching at me, so yes oh btw I will update other stories too but right now...i have to study for school so see you all later! and ENJOY!_**

I stomp into my room after an oddly unusual rage. I slam the door angrily and through myself on my bed. "UGH! SHE IS SO ANNOYING!" I yell as I through my face in my pillow before slowly calming down and peeking over the pillow after breathing in and out calmly before mentally slapping myself, I never and I mean never let immature things get in my way like that before, it was extremely unlike me but I just couldn't help the anger. "Damn Ino..." I say sitting up and looking at the clock before looking out my window.  
"She knew that would bother me." I say as I pull the ponytail out of my hair to let it fall to my shoulders. " I feel so selfish, I should have been happy for them." I say running my fingers through my hair sighing. I look to my shogi board and looking back at my board. "Asuma is gonna hear about this, I wouldn't be surprised if he was here any second." I say as I stand up taking off my jounin jacket and throwing it on my bed as I stretch and look in the mirror and sigh once again as I hear a knock on my bedroom door.  
"Shikamaru open this door right now!" I hear Asuma's voice yell behind the door and my eyes widen and I jump, I don't think I have heard this made before.  
"Um, come in?" I say kinda scared from his voice volume.  
He opens the door and stomps in, since my parents weren't home the noise wasn't a distraction.  
"Shikamaru Nara, what is the meaning of this out burst I heard about?"He asks slightly mad.  
"Um, I can explain." I start and Asuma crosses his arms waiting.  
"Then do explain." He said as he sits on my bed next to my jacket.  
"Well...Ino she was teasing me because her and chouji were dating and I have no one, I know its something you would never hear me get made about but...I don't know I myself don't know why I got mad...puberty? I don't know." I say calmly like normal again and Asuma raises an eyebrow.  
"That is really why you got mad? That is why you called Ino a whore?" Asuma asked confused.  
"Weird right?" I say shrugging before running my fingers through my hair again.  
"Well have you ever considered that you like Ino?" He asked and my eyes grew wide in disgust.  
"EW NO!" I say like a 4 year old would say.  
"are you sure?" He asked and I nodded sighing as I sat down at the shogi board and leaned back on my arms.  
"I just don't know why I got mad." I said laying down with on leg bent up.  
"Well Shikamaru, have you ever been in a relationship before." Asuma asked and I lower my brow and my eyes squinted as a frown appeared on my face.  
"No." I said plainly.  
"Then I don't think you would understand why they like each other, and I think its good Chouji found someone he likes who pushes him to do his best, he and she have both been on the same team for many years now." Asuma said and I turn to lay on my side.  
"I just don't get it thats all." I say and Asuma comes to sit across from me in front of the Shogi board.  
"What don't you get?" He asked moving one of the games pieces, I sit up and move a piece too.  
"How...well..." I stop talking and sigh in frustration.  
"How what?" Asuma asked, I look to him and I sigh, me and Asuma are close but I felt really mean saying this.  
"Well that how Chouji got a girlfriend before me." I said shagging my hair and rubbing my fore head with the palm of my hand.  
"Wow Shikamaru, I didn't think you would ever say something like that, are you jealous of Chouji?" he asked as I look to him and turn a slight red.  
"Maybe, I just...I just feel like that maybe I'm to boring for a girlfriend or something like that." I say as he moves a piece from the Shogi board.  
" Well you are getting of that age, well your a few years past it actually, I mean you are 16 and I never see you interested in a girlfriend till now." Asuma said as he looked at me and I lower my head.  
"Yeah well, I don't know..." I say as I move a game piece again and lean my chin on the palm of my hand, already knowing Asuma's next move.  
"Well is there anyone you are interested?" He asks and I shrug.  
"Not really." I say and he laughs.  
"What?" I ask and he looks to me.  
"well how can you complain about this subject when you don't even have a clue on who you want as girlfriend or even a possible boyfriend." Asuma said and my face gets red and I immediately stand up.  
"ASUME!" I say and walk over to my bed and rubbing my forehead again.  
"What? I am only saying possibilities." He said and I look to him.  
"Yeah but its an awkward subject." I say and Asuma's eyebrow raise.  
"Why, are you gay Shikamaru?" and my head shoots up.  
"NO! I mean I can't really say but I'm not really interested in guys." I say and think about the subject, was that why i didn't find many girls attractive like all the other guys do? I mean Temari was good looking but something just didn't spark.  
"Well how do you not know, I mean who do you find more sexual attraction too?" He asks and my face goes red, I wasn't used to talking about this subject with Asuma, the last time we had a a talk any thing simular to this is when Chouji asked what menstruation was...yeah not a fun chat.  
"I-I don't know I haven't really been a relationship so I don't really have any idea." I reminded him.  
"Oh yes I forgot, well how do suppose we figure out this crisis." He said with a casual tone.  
"It's not that big of a crisis." I said looking at the abandoned Shogi board.  
"Well if you are going to continue to blow up in Ino's face, then I count this as crisis." Asuma turns toward me leaning his elbow on his knee.  
"Well if this is so much of a problem for you than why don't you figure out a strategy." I joke and he looks at me sarcastically.  
"Well you are the strategist, remember that, you have better plans with me half the time." He laughs and I mentally slap myself.  
"I don't know." I say looking at him and then sighing.  
"Well that is the first." He jokes as I sit down next to him as I lay down with my arms behind my head like a small pillow.  
"I have an idea but I don't think its a good one." I sigh as i close my eyes and relax.  
"And what would that be?' Asuma asked and my chest pounds.  
" Now when I ask you this you have to not freak out." I say and shut my eyes tighter.  
"Go on." He said and I swallow hard.  
"k-k...um" I begin and he I can feel his eyes looking at me.  
"hmm?" He asks and I finally spit it out.  
"K-kiss me." I gulp and I hear Asuma move. I scrunch my eyes and wait.  
"That is an odd idea." He says and I open my eyes and see him still looking at me sitting in the same spot but different position.  
I sit up and look at him.  
"What do you mean." I say and Asuma chuckles.  
"I didn't realize you were that desperate to find out what sexuality you are." Asuma said and I grow red.  
"Well I wasn't the one to bring up the topic to begin with!" I say embarrassed.  
"Well I didn't think you wanted to do that." He said teasing me.  
"I DON'T KNOW!" I say standing up beginning to pace the room.  
"Do you really want me to kiss you?" He asked and I stop and look at him.  
"Well, like I said I don't know." I say and he stands up.  
"I can if you find it necessary." he said and I grow red, he was my teacher,my sensei.  
"Well...I just...I...don't know what to do." I say and he looks at me.  
"I figured you had never been kissed." He said and I look at him as he walks up to me and my chest begins to pound hard. "Are you sure." He asked again as he lets his hand rest on my check his fingers grazing my hair.  
"yeah..." I say and he brings his face close to mine and my breathing gets shaky. He slowly pushes his lips to mine and then gives only slight pressure as his fingers slowly run through my hair and hold the back of my head, pulling me more towards him, he lets his other hand wrap around my slender waist that pushes my hips toward him. my eyes close trying to slow my heart rate as for my chest was beating hard. I slightly give a little pressure towards his lips to show that it hadn't bothered me. He then let his tongue graze my lower lip and my eyes slightly pop open. I hesitate before finally letting his tongue separate my lips as it surrounds my mouth with small slow movements.I gasp as I taste the hint of cigarette on his tongue and lips. He then lets both of his hands wrap around my waists and I give a small moan. As I do I quickly pull away.  
"I'm sorry." I say as I slowly stagger from the quick release and walk to my bed.  
"No, that was my fault, I crossed the boundary I'm sorry." He said as he sits back by the shogi board.  
"Asuma," I say as I look down.  
"Yes Shikamaru?" He asked and I look to him.  
"I think I might be gay." I say looking back up at him.  
"What makes you say that?" He asks and I scratch the back of my head.  
"I kinda liked that." I said as I pull my knees up to my chest.  
"Me too Shikamaru, Me too."


End file.
